paradoxroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore Clones
There are a couple main Spore clones. All Spore clones have their number written on their right ankle for identification, although some have identification markings tattooed on their arms. #6 NOTE: 6 is not exactly a clone, but counts as one. Most information on this character is non-canon anymore. #6 at a first glance seems to be an exact copy of Spore, but the biological and mental template is different. It seems that she is, for some reason, almost entirely human. She was a successful, partially-grown clone in Spore's lab that seems to have no visible health problems. Spore says that she hates her because of her "bright attitude," but Spore does have a soft spot for her clone, as when Tal J. Charles asked if he could kill her, Spore did not allow him to. 6 may seem to be not that smart at first, but is actually extremely intelligent, sometimes passing the original Spore in intelligence. This is partially possible because 6 has a complete Time Lord brain. It is not known, even by Spore how this was possible. Sometimes it seems that the Clone is concerned for Spore, and tries multiple times to help her mental state without success. In an off-season short story written by User:Hedgehog12, 6 was revealed to not be a clone, but the Realm One version of Spore. #23 23 is another clone. She is currently locked in a room far below the ground because of her violent, destructive tendencies. She is one of the few clones which does not look like Spore. She has grey skin and jet black hair due to a mutation. Like Spore, she has fire summoning capabilities, but overuses them, while Spore almost never uses hers. She doesn't talk much, but when she does she usually speaks with words that have less than three syllables. If she doesn't feel like talking, she either runs away or tries to burn you to a crisp. She tends to speak the most in front of Spore, and she seems to remember a past incident that fueled the hatred for spore. 23 has yet to appear in a roleplay. #210 210 makes an appearance in the off-season story. She is stubborn and is a bit of a drunkard. Unlike almost every clone, she is not that interested by science. She has definitely got the worse side of Spore in the past, and has the scars to prove it. But she still seems to trust her for various reasons. She is a free clone, outside of the system. Characteristics All clones, unless if there was a major mutation, have one heart and look extremely similar to Spore. Each one has a specific job, for example numbers 38-49 and 230-245 are medical clones, and were created for that purpose. The clones can be compared to slaves for Spore, as she says that they are "disposable." They are usually a fixed age, although mutations do happen. They cannot teleport on their own. Appearances in Roleplays Dialogue for #6 is usually shown with -- around it. -example- While dialogue for #23 has ~~ around. Any other clone is in italics or is surrounded by 《》 *First appearance was in the message wall thread I Dunno What To Call This. *Second appearance was in the thread Now. It. Ends. Category:Played by Hedgehog12 Category:Characters